Derek and Casey's Infinite Playlist
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Derek is out of ideas when he bumps into his ex Sally until he meets Casey, whom he asks to be his girlfriend for 5 minutes. Soon 5 minutes turns into a night of falling in and out of love. Will one night be enough to build something stronger?
1. Derek

**Ok, I just read the book Nick and Norah's infinite playlist and immediantly thought of Casey and Derek so I had to write about it. If you haven't read the book you should it's so funny and so romantic at the same time. Hope you guys like this! Sorry so short too I just wanted to see if people will read this.**

**Derek...**

I could hear the crowds cheering loudly. Sam was singing loudly and a little off tune and Ralph wasn't keeping time. All in all, our band sounded like crap to me but everyone in the club was either wasted or didn't care what they were listening to so they just cheered. Being the only straight one in a queercore band like D-rock wasn't a bad thing. I did get creative control on all our songs but it did have its' downsides too. Such as, girls usually thought I was gay since I played with two other gay guys.

We finished our set and that meant I had to be the rodee too picking up the equipment like I was the mother of the band. That's when I saw _her _standing there looking so hot! I told her I didn't want her here, when she watched me perform it made me so nervous. But tonight was different because she wasn't necessarily here to see me but to hang out with her new guy. I didn't know who the guy was but she usually did show up with random guys on a regular basis.

I tried to duck down behind the speakers but I know she saw me because she leaned over and kissed her date passionately staring at me while doing it. I felt sick and I wanted to leave but that would make me look like even more desperate to have her back. Sally was her name. The girl I was in love with and the one who broke my heart in pieces. She insisted on a break but I knew she didn't want a break she wanted to end it for good.

She began to walk towards me and I froze up so I made my way further into the club to try and find the exit but instead I was at the bar. Dead end. I turned and saw a girl right next to me. She was cute, brown hair and blue eyes that almost looked violet especially in the dim light of the club. We were close together to where she was basically pressed up against me as someone bumped her. I looked at her than I looked at Sally who was inching closer every second. I tapped the mystery girl on the shoulder desperation in my eyes and voice.

"Hi, um, I know this is really bizarre but do you mind being my girlfriend for 5 minutes?"

She looked at me slightly baffled then she glanced in the direction of Sally who was almost here. She didn't say anything or ask any questions she just grabbed me by the back of the head and pulled my head down to hers and pressed her lips against mine.


	2. Casey

**Casey...**

I usually don't do this. I'm not the girl who has random hook ups in bars with random guys but I guess there's a first time for everything. I blame it all on Sally, the annoying slut who was walking over to me and this random guy. I hated Sally! She went to my school Oakland Prep mostly referred to as "snobby rich kid haven." She was "friends" with my stepsister Lizzie and I.

When I saw her coming closer I knew I was going to hear a "So Casey, where's _your _date?" And I was not in the mood to talk about my date...or lack thereof. But the next thing I know there's this dude (who wasn't unattractive) asking me to be his girlfriend for five minutes. I suppose me kissing him was over the top but it got a reaction out of Sally.

"Derek? Casey? How do you two, like, know each other?"

I was about to answer but I was too dazed like I was hammered drunk but in a good way...from that kiss. For a random bar hook up, this guy wasn't a bad kisser, in fact, I wished he'd pull me in and press those divine lips against mine again.

"We're, uh, we're old friends." I stammered coming out of my amazing kiss coma.

"I didn't know that. Derek?" she asked looking for comformation.

It hit me, like a train at full speed. This guy was Derek! _Her _Derek, _the _Derek. The one who had written so many amazing songs...about Sally! I'd give anything to have a song written for me that was half as good as the stuff he wrote. Why had Sally let Derek go? I knew why, she was a slut, and got bored oh so easily.

Derek still hadn't answered her, his eyes were still lingering on her. He looked like he'd just seen a beautiful painting or sculpture by Da Vinci or something. Little did he know, or tried to deny, his ex was the definition of "easy."

"Yeah, we're just old friends catching up."

Catching up. Is that what he called our mini make out session? I was still wishing it could be replayed so I could feel those strong guitar playing hands on the small of my back again pressing me closer into him.

"So what are you doing here Sally? There's no full moon out tonight." her date chuckled at my reference to werewolves.

"Oh Casey, you joker!" she smiled but with a cold glare in her eyes. "By the way, I saw your sister. She's over there." Sally pointed to the end of the long bar at my step sister Lizzie.

I begged her not to, over and over again too. I begged her not to drink but I think I knew that was a stupid request. There was my sister, who just turned 1, drunk and making out with the singer of the band (who sounded like a bad cover band of Plain White T's) "Sick and Stupid." which I thought was appropriate.

"Liz!" I called out walking over to her.

She was plastered and reeked of cheap beer and cigarette smoke.

"Casey!" she exclaimed "This is my friend Dean." se pointed to her make out buddy.

"Your sister is a lot of fun." he said smiling

Lizzie giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Enough fun for tonight."

I turned to get her out the door and there was Derek standing close be me. Weren't the five minutes almost up? I hoped not...

"Could I have two more minutes?"

I thought for a minute, then came to a realization: I could use this to my advantage.

"Ok, I'll give you two minutes...if you do something for me."


	3. Derek 2

**Derek...**

I asked for two more minutes, a little desperate, but desperate times call for desperate measures. But it wasn't really because I was attracted to her. Well, ok I was a little attracted to her (and her kissing technique) but I barley knew her and she barely knew me. I need those two minutes because it seemed Sally was watching me and Casey closely almost as if she was jealous, or suspecting something. Casey was happy to keep up the charade for a few more minutes if I met her one demand: a ride home for her and her sister.

I led her out to the band's, or Ralph's, van. I was already pretty crowded but one more passenger plus a ton of a equipment wouldn't hurt. Sam carried Casey's passed out step sister Lizzie and put her in the car as gently as possible hitting her head against the door in the process.

"She'll be alright" I tried to reassure Casey.

Suddenly, Sally was outside with her date asking where we were going.

"Um, we're bringing Liz home." I answered

"And where are you and Casey going to go?" she asked a follow up question.

I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to let her know I was having issues moving on. Thankfully my five minute, or seven minute, girlfriend stepped in. "Where going to another club. This one is sort of pathetic especially the last act their sound was a little mopey."

Now I was attracted to something else: her taste in music and her ability to be such a great liar.

Sally went back into the club for the next act and I led Casey to my car. She looked at it for about a minute with a look in her eyes that was impossible to read.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to my car.

"It's a Yugo."

She still had the same unreadable expression as she opened the door of the car. It was stuck again, and she continued to yank it with impressive strength.

"Here." I offered. I proped open the door and let her slide in.

I got in on the other side and looked at her. We were ready to leave until Sam tapped on Casey's side window and motioned for us to roll down the window. Casey did so and we both looked at him puzzled.

"Casey, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Casey nodded "Sure" she tried to open the door again and again it wouldn't open. I leaned over her, slightly grazing her chest with my hand. I realized I was in her lap and was trying to prop open the door. I was close enough to feel her heart beat against my chest and I could smell her, she smelled like some kind of flower. It was a good smell.

I got the door open and slid back to my side grazing her chest again, this time with a little bit of intention to it but she didn't seem to mind, she actually smiled at me and said "Thanks."

She got out and walked onto the sidewalk with Sam who was seeming to be talking in a quiet whisper as if he didn't want me to hear the conversation. I didn't mind though, Sam was gay, it wasn't like he was hitting on her or anything.

Within three minutes Casey was back and managed to open the door. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. What was that all about?" I asked nudging my head towards Sam.

"Oh, nothing just telling him where my house is so he could drop off Lizzie." She faced forward and looked out the windshield at the city lights. "You know the night is still young, do you want to go do something?" she asked abruptly.

I was confused now, was I missing something? Did she actually want to continue hanging out with me? Or was she lying again? Would she lie to me? I ignored these questions buzzing around in my head and said "Ok"

Then I attemped to start Ricki, my car. It wouldn't start after the first two tries but the third time was the charm as we slowly got on to the street.

It was quiet for a minute but I quickly broke the silence when I asked the question "So how do you know Sally?"

That was the stupidest thing I could have done...


	4. Casey 2

**Casey...**

I looked at Derek prepared to answer his question in a nice tone but something inside me just snapped. Maybe it was the fact this guy, this amazing songwriter who could win over any girl over with a pen and paper (and an amazing kiss) was crazy for Sally! Sally of all girls! Yeah, I'm pretty sure that sent me into my sarcastic stabs.

"She and I often have random hook ups in bars. But you probably know that."

He brushed off my sarcastic jab and said "Really, how do you know Sally?"

"We both go to the school for the rich and snobby."

He raised his eyesbrows "Wow, so you guys are like friends?"

How dare he lump me with her in a catagory of 'friends.' I resisted the urge to scream "She's not even worth a fraction of my time!" Instead I simply replied "We're more of acquaintances." Which was true seeing as how she never left me or Lizzie's side. She was like the dog we never had, a real b- well you get my point.

"How long have you known her?"

I had enough of twenty questions Sally edition and finally let my frustration get to me. "What do you see in Sally? I could floss with that girl." I probably could, she was like a size half!

"You don't have to shout, it's not a train station. We're in a tiny car."

I rolled my eyes. "I just don't see how you could be crying over a girl like Sally. You know she'd screw you're whole band even though their all gay."

"What's your problem? Why are you attacking me? Did I do something to you or is it that time of the month for you?" he was angry now too. "You don't even know me!"

I chuckled at that comment, "Oh I know you better than you think."

"Really now?"

"You're a straight guy in a queercore band and you're obsessed with Sally. They could make action figures out of you, balls not included."

"Seriously? You think that's who I am? What about you?"

I ughed "Don't even pretend that you know me."

"You're a rich girl who hates Sally. You're not exactly the definition of complex."

"Oh and Sally is? Tell you what, go to the dictionary search for 'easy' and tell me you don't see her picture there."

Derek was silent now, he was done arguing probably because he knew it was true. Sally was easy and she would happily sleep with any guy if it bettered her status somehow. I really hit a nerve in Derek but the weird thing was I wanted to apologize, I normally don't feel the need to apologize for telling it like it is. Maybe some part of me carried about Derek's happiness. Or maybe because I didn't want the rest of the night to be awkward. Sam did pay me fifty bucks if I showed Derek some fun so he would forget about Sally.

"Look, I'm sorry, that was not right of me to say to you." I sucked at apologies but I hoped that one sounded sincere.

Derek kept his eyes on the road but I saw a slight grin curl up on the side of his mouth. "It's no big deal. Let's just forget it."

We continued to drive in silence until we both saw the place we wanted to go for some fun.


	5. Derek 3

**Derek...**

We stopped at the red cherry, a burlesque styled bar, or a Casey called it a strip club.

"What about here?" I asked

She half smiled "One of those guys huh?" she asked

I laughed I knew she was joking. We got out of the car and walked to the door to a big security guard dressed as a burlesque dancer.

"ID please." he said in a booming voice

I slipped out my cousin's ID that I had won in a game of guitar hero. He glanced at it then back at me. "Hmm...Casey?"

He stopped looking at me than looked at Casey. I was now officially confused "Hey Paul, long time no see. You still sendintg demos to my dad?"

"As always! But you could save me a postage stamp if you..." he held up a CD with demo written across it.

Casey grinned and took the CD "Only if you let us in Paul."

"Of course! Here's your ID kid. By the way, 26 from Alaska? Not buying it."

I slipped my unconvincing ID back in my wallet and followed Casey inside. We sat front row where a girl wearing a firefighter outfit was dancing against the pole. Casey watched the anorexic firefighter dance and slip off her jacket. I looked at Casey and began the game of 20 questions.

"What does your dad do?"

"What?"

"Well, that transvestite at the door wearing the burlesque outfit seemed to know him."

Casey chuckled. "What do you think he does?"

I shrugged "I think I can rule out mobster."

Casey laughed her enchanting laugh that flashed an adorable dimple on her left cheek. "What made you think that?"

"Well...you're sort of tough for a girl"

"Really? I am?"

I nodded "But not in a butchy sort of way or anything." I was sounding stupid.

"Do you want a drink?" she finally asked

"Sure"

"What do you want?"

"Anything virgin." Yeah, I'm sure I sounded lame now.

"Not a big drinker." she said it like a statement rather than a question

I shook my head "Never have been."

"Me neither."

Sally used to find any excuse to get drunk. "It's my birthday, let's drink!...It's Christmas let's drink!...I just finished my drink let's drink!" It was usually like that but the fact Casey was not a drinker was some how really...sexy.

She walked off to get our drinks and then I saw her friend Paul walking over to me.

"You Casey's new guy?"

"Uh..."

He laughed a booming laugh. Paul the tranny had a very masculine voice and very masculine features which made him look more like a linebacker dressed like a chick.

"You guys just friends?"

I knew that's all we were, or were we? Mine and Casey's relationship was complicated, very complicated. I still had a hole there from Sally and I wasn't ready to find someone else so Casey's wasn't really a girlfriend. But, I didn't usually make out with my friends and think about their vanilla tasting lips, or the way they rested their hand on my chest, and the way they managed to make me want more. Casey was like a friend/make out partner/ potential girlfriend.

"Yeah, we're friends. Really recent friends."

I didn't want to say we were friends/ make out partners/ boyfriend girlfriend. That would take a really long time to explain. Paul sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Casey's a great gal. You're a lucky man."

I looked at him and grinned, I knew Casey was great. A bit tempramental, argumentative, and outspoken but I was actually starting to find her little quirks cute, and almost sexy.

Casey came back with our drinks. "Hey Paul, are you up next?"

Paul the tranny got up and struck a pose. "I _am _the main attraction."

Casey and I laughed in perfect unison to were it sounded like a song. Perfectly in sync. "Well knock em' dead Paul...or Paulette"

Casey later said that was his stage name. "Alright, see ya Casey. Tell your dad I say hi."

Paul left and it was me and Casey alone again. "You still haven't told me what your dad does."

Casey sipped her virgin margarita and smiled. "I want _some _air of mystery about me."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

Casey shook her head "Not yet."


	6. Casey 3

**Casey**

The strip club was not really an ideal location for a first date, but then again this wasn't really a date...I didn't think it was...not really...well...

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I interrupted my own train of thought

I ducked into the ladies room so that my head would stop spinning. It didn't really slow until I read the writing on the bathroom wall. The wall was covered in graffiti, saying things such as "I love Seth Reese." or "Fiona Washington is a skank!" then there were the other little comments such as "Maria and Greg forever." But there was one that stuck out to me: "Dead Men Walking playing tonight at Pandemonium! BE THERE!"

Dead Men Walking was only the best band of all time and when I saw that I knew where we had to go next.

I went back to the table and could see Paul begin his act, I felt bad I was going to miss it but I had to go to the show, it was a must!

"Hey, do you like the band Dead Men Walking?" I asked

His eyes went wide as if he was looking at me for the first time. "You know that band?"

"Of course! They are only the greatest musical act to ever be created."

Derek's smile got wide and he jumped up out of his seat. "Are you trying to tell me they're performing?"

I jumped up with him. "Think you could kick Ricki back to life?"

He nodded "For D.M.W? I would push that car uphill!" he grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.

I wasn't going to lie, his hand curled around mine sent an electric shock through my fingertips and through my body. I was surprised he didn't get shocked or felt like a taser had just been used on him. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in and within seconds he was in the driver's side.

"Pandemonim." I felt I would only be able to get one word out but Derek seemed to get it.

He kicked the car to life with one turn of the key. I knew you could do it Ricki! And we were off.

I sat there looking at Derek who was so focused on the road it looked like he was about to just pop out of the car and run to the show which might have been faster.

"You have decent taste in music Case." he finally said.

"What can I say? Your taste in music is pretty good too Derek."

He smiled "Guess we're the only ones who know about good music than huh?"

"You're like my musical soulmate."

A bigger smile lit up his face, "Soulmate?" he asked sounding a little smug.

I wiped my smile away at the realization of my words. "You know what I meant."

He laughed a little and so did I. "Yeah, I think I get it. You're my musical soulmate too Case."

Then within seconds it seemed, we were at the show. What could possible ruin this moment for us?

"Derek?" an upbeat voice crooned.

Of course, the ex girlfriend could.


End file.
